custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) (SuperMalechi's Version)/@comment-69.203.7.76-20130120185739
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Log in Username Password Forgot your password?Stay logged inOrConnect *Sign up =Custom Barney Wiki = =Custom Barney Wiki Navigation= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages **Most visited articles ***Barney In Winksterland (SuperMalechi's version) ***SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 1 / Season 2 Pilots ***Barney Cheerleaders ***Barney's Imagination City Adventure! (SuperMalechi's version) ***A Verry Happy New Year Barney! ***A Super-Dee-Duper Evening with Barney ***Barney's Imaginary Car Adventure (SuperMalechi's version) **Barney Home Video ***We Can Play! ***Let's Go Places with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version) ***We Always Clean Up ***Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! (SuperMalechi's version) ***Barney In Winksterland (SuperMalechi's version) ***Let's Show Respect! ***Let's Show Respect with Barney (SuperMalechi's version) **Barney VHS ***Barney's Rainforest Adventure ***Barney That's a Career to Me! ***Barney's Imagination Around the World ***Barney's Fun Adventure ***Barney's Takes Adventures ***Have Fun at Santa's Workshop with Barney! (Timmyboy1980's version) ***Have a Great Christmas (2004 Video) *Community **Recent blog posts **Forum Contribute *Edit this Page *Add a Video *Add a Photo *Add a Page *Wiki Activity ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes =History: I Love to Sing with Barney= Edit *History Back to page | View logs for this page Browse history From year (and earlier): From month (and earlier): allJanuaryFebruaryMarchAprilMayJuneJulyAugustSeptemberOctoberNovemberDecember Deleted only For any version listed below, click on its date to view it. For more help, see Help:Page history. (cur) = difference from current version, (prev) = difference from preceding version, m = minor edit, → = section edit, ← = automatic edit summary (Latest | Earliest) View (newer 50 | older 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500) *(cur | prev) 18:54, January 20, 2013‎ 69.203.7.76 (Talk)‎ . . (2,911 bytes) (-834)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 18:50, January 20, 2013‎ 69.203.7.76 (Talk)‎ . . (3,745 bytes) (-840)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:33, December 27, 2012‎ 69.203.7.76 (Talk)‎ . . (4,585 bytes) (-33)‎ . . (→‎I Love to Sing with Barney (Video) Previews) (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:27, December 27, 2012‎ 69.203.7.76 (Talk)‎ . . (4,618 bytes) (-758)‎ . . (→‎Notes: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes Barney's Big Surprise Barney's Colors & Shapes Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! and Hoo's in the Forest?) (undo) *(cur | prev) 13:44, November 4, 2012‎ 69.203.7.156 (Talk)‎ . . (5,376 bytes) (+1,170)‎ . . (→‎Notes: Circa 121.000 risultati (0,51 secondi) 9tBar0neBarnagical Musical Adventureey's Big Top FunyuBarepisodney's ClassBarney's Colorful World LIVE!icBarney's Collection (2000)Classic Collection (1999)) (undo) *(cur | prev) 05:48, November 4, 2012‎ 69.203.7.156 (Talk)‎ . . (4,206 bytes) (-48)‎ . . (→‎I Love to Sing with Barney (Video) Previews) (undo) *(cur | prev) 05:47, November 4, 2012‎ 69.203.7.156 (Talk)‎ . . (4,254 bytes) (-100)‎ . . (→‎Closing) (undo) *(cur | prev) 18:42, October 21, 2012‎ 66.65.82.38 (Talk)‎ . . (4,354 bytes) (-8)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 18:41, October 21, 2012‎ 66.65.82.38 (Talk)‎ . . (4,362 bytes) (-83)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 18:41, October 21, 2012‎ 66.65.82.38 (Talk)‎ . . (4,445 bytes) (-78)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 01:05, October 13, 2012‎ 66.65.82.38 (Talk)‎ . . (4,523 bytes) (-16)‎ . . (Add a summary of your editAshley (Monet Chandler) Keesha (Mera Baker) Hannah (Marisa Kuers) Alissa (Maurie Chandler)) (undo) *(cur | prev) 20:01, October 2, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (4,539 bytes) (-16)‎ . . (→‎Notes: Professor Tinkerputt) (undo) *(cur | prev) 00:00, September 24, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (4,555 bytes) (-142)‎ . . (→‎Notes) (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:10, September 22, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (4,697 bytes) (+838)‎ . . (→‎Cast) (undo) *(cur | prev) 13:56, September 22, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (3,859 bytes) (+498)‎ . . (Professor Tinkerputt looks out the window-doorProfessor Tinkerputt comes up with his big ideaBarney doll) (undo) *(cur | prev) 18:51, September 3, 2012‎ 68.235.72.215 (Talk)‎ . . (3,361 bytes) (+4)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 15:08, September 3, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (3,357 bytes) (-145)‎ . . (→‎Songs) (undo) *(cur | prev) 10:18, September 3, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (3,502 bytes) (-55)‎ . . (→‎Notes) (undo) *(cur | prev) 09:56, September 3, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (3,557 bytes) (-85)‎ . . (→‎End Credits Music) (undo) *(cur | prev) 00:06, August 25, 2012‎ 71.241.146.194 (Talk)‎ . . (3,642 bytes) (+39)‎ . . (→‎Notes: Sing and Dance with Barney) (undo) *(cur | prev) 22:54, August 24, 2012‎ 173.68.192.10 (Talk)‎ . . (3,603 bytes) (-930)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 20:23, July 22, 2012‎ 66.74.49.240 (Talk)‎ . . (4,533 bytes) (+85)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 13:51, July 22, 2012‎ 98.16.236.166 (Talk)‎ . . (4,448 bytes) (+87)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 00:36, June 12, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (4,361 bytes) (-73)‎ . . (My Party with Barney Kideo no four five eight nine fv Good Clean Fun/Oh Brother! She's My Sister! Double Feature usn) (undo) *(cur | prev) 22:32, June 11, 2012‎ 173.68.192.10 (Talk)‎ . . (4,434 bytes) (+800)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:56, June 4, 2012‎ 165.155.204.100 (Talk)‎ . . (3,634 bytes) (+3)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:55, June 4, 2012‎ 165.155.204.100 (Talk)‎ . . (3,631 bytes) (+95)‎ . . ((`9) (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:52, June 4, 2012‎ 165.155.204.100 (Talk)‎ . . (3,536 bytes) (+69)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:37, June 4, 2012‎ 165.155.200.86 (Talk)‎ . . (3,467 bytes) (+29)‎ . . (→‎Notes) (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:35, June 4, 2012‎ 165.155.200.103 (Talk)‎ . . (3,438 bytes) (-136)‎ . . (→‎Notes: and "Kids for Character"A Picture of Health) (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:24, June 4, 2012‎ 165.155.200.116 (Talk)‎ . . (3,574 bytes) (+31)‎ . . (Adding categories) (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:24, June 4, 2012‎ 165.155.200.116 (Talk)‎ . . (3,543 bytes) (+113)‎ . . ((from 1996)c) (undo) *(cur | prev) 17:39, June 3, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (3,430 bytes) (-36)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 23:49, June 1, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (3,466 bytes) (+24)‎ . . (Adding categories) (undo) *(cur | prev) 23:37, June 1, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (3,442 bytes) (-7)‎ . . (→‎Opening: 1997)) (undo) *(cur | prev) 23:36, June 1, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (3,449 bytes) (+7)‎ . . (→‎Opening) (undo) *(cur | prev) 23:35, June 1, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (3,442 bytes) (-13)‎ . . (→‎Notes) (undo) *(cur | prev) 23:34, June 1, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (3,455 bytes) (-40)‎ . . (→‎Closing) (undo) *(cur | prev) 23:33, June 1, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (3,495 bytes) (0)‎ . . (→‎Notes) (undo) *(cur | prev) 15:41, June 1, 2012‎ 208.123.30.105 (Talk)‎ . . (3,495 bytes) (-972)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 15:37, June 1, 2012‎ 208.123.30.105 (Talk)‎ . . (4,467 bytes) (-51)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 15:36, June 1, 2012‎ 208.123.30.105 (Talk)‎ . . (4,518 bytes) (+22)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 15:34, June 1, 2012‎ 208.123.30.105 (Talk)‎ . . (4,496 bytes) (+54)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 15:30, June 1, 2012‎ 208.123.30.105 (Talk)‎ . . (4,442 bytes) (+95)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 15:28, June 1, 2012‎ 208.123.30.105 (Talk)‎ . . (4,347 bytes) (-88)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 16:20, May 22, 2012‎ 173.68.192.10 (Talk)‎ . . (4,435 bytes) (-8)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 00:51, May 21, 2012‎ 71.245.252.104 (Talk)‎ . . (4,443 bytes) (-806)‎ . . (Add a summary of your editnO) (undo) *(cur | prev) 14:39, May 18, 2012‎ 165.155.200.95 (Talk)‎ . . (5,249 bytes) (+1,646)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 03:08, May 17, 2012‎ 208.123.30.105 (Talk)‎ . . (3,603 bytes) (+4)‎ . . (undo)